


My favourite obsession

by usurpator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Oil Painting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usurpator/pseuds/usurpator
Summary: I’m studying oil painting with my master and he gave us one hour to do any one after a photo that we had on our phone (tiny screen tiny model) ahum dont tell my spouse i have several Severuses on my iphone! (For purely academic reasons)





	My favourite obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).




End file.
